horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rap Devil
"Rap Devil" is a song by American rapper Machine Gun Kelly. It was released as a single on September 3, 2018 for MGK's second EP, BINGE. The track was written by MGK and produced by Ronny J. The track is MGK's response to Eminem's "Not Alike" from his 2018 album Kamikaze. ''The title is a reference to Eminem’s 2013 song “Rap God”. As of October 2019, the song's music video has 257 million views with nearly 2 million likes and 869,000 dislikes on YouTube. Lyrics Oh my god, Ronny Ay, somebody grab him some clippers His fuckin' beard is weird Tough talk from a rapper payin' millions for security a year "I think my dad's gone crazy, " yeah, Hailie, you right Dad's always mad cooped up in the studio, yellin' at the mic You're sober and bored, huh? (I know) About to be forty-six years old, dog Talkin' 'bout "I'ma call up Trick Trick" Man, you sound like a bitch, bitch Man up and handle your shit (ugh) Mad about somethin' I said in 2012 Took you six years and a surprise album just to come with a diss Homie we get it, we know that you're the greatest rapper alive Fuckin' dweeb, all you do is read the dictionary and stay inside Fuck Rap God, I'm the Rap Devil Comin' bare-faced with a black shovel Like the Armageddon when the smoke settle His body next to this instrumental, I'm sayin' I'm sick of them sweatsuits and them corny hats, let's talk about it I'm sick of you bein' rich and you still mad, let's talk about it Both of us single dads from the Midwest, we can talk about it Or we could get gully, I'll size up your body And put some white chalk around it Let's talk about the fact you actually blackballed a rapper That's twice as young as you (let's talk about it) Let's call Sway, ask why I can't go on Shade 45 because of you (brrt) Let's ask Interscope How you had Paul Rosenberg tryin' to shelf me (huh?) Still can't cover up the fact Your last four albums is as bad as your selfie Now tell me, what do you stand for? (what?) I know you can't stand yourself (no) Tryin' to be the old you so bad you Stan yourself (ha) Let's leave all the beefin' to 50 (please) Em, you're pushin' fifty Why you claimin' I'ma call Puff? When you the one that called Diddy (facts) Then you went and called Jimmy (facts) They conference called me in the morning (what?) They told me you mad about a tweet You wanted me to say sorry (what?) I swear to God I ain't believe 'em (nah) Please say it ain't so (no) The big bad bully of the rap game can't take a fuckin' joke Oh you want some fuckin' smoke (what?) But not literally, you'll choke Yeah I'll acknowledge you're the GOAT But I'm The Gunner, bitch, I got you in the scope (brra) Don't have a heart attack now (no) Somebody help your mans up (help) Knees weak of old age, the real Slim Shady can't stand up I'm sick of them sweatsuits and them corny hats, let's talk about it I'm sick of you bein' rich and you still mad, let's talk about it Both of us single dads from the Midwest, we can talk about it Or we could get gully, I'll size up your body And put some white chalk around it Hello Marshall, my name's Colson You should go back to Recovery I know your ego is hurtin' Just knowin' that all of your fans discovered me (hi) He like, "Damn, he a younger me Except he dresses better and I'm ugly Always making fun of me" Stop all the thuggery, Marshall, you livin' in luxury (damn) Look what you done to me Dropped an album just because of me Damn, you in love with me! You got money but I'm hungry I like the diss but you won't say them lyrics out in front of me Shout out to every rapper that's up under me Know that I'll never do you like this fuckery Still bitter after everyone loves you Pull that wedgie out your Dungarees (hey) I gotta respect the OGs and I know most of 'em personally (ayy) But you're just a bully actin' like a baby So I gotta read you a nursery (nursery) I'm the ghost of the future And you're just Ebenezer Scrooge (facts) I said on Flex anyone could get it I ain't know it would be you I'm sick of them sweatsuits and them corny hats, let's talk about it I'm sick of you bein' rich and you still mad, let's talk about it Both of us single dads from the Midwest, we can talk about it Or we could get gully, I'll size up your body And put some white chalk around it Ridin' shotty 'cause I gotta roll this dope It's a fast road when your idols become your rivals, yeah Never hesitate to say it to your face, I'm a asshole Bitch-ass motherfucker We know you get nervous, Rabbit I see Momma's spaghetti all over your sweater I wish you would lose yourself on the records That you made a decade ago, they were better Accordin' to them, you're a national treasure To me, you're as soft as a feather The type to be scared to ask Rihanna for her number Just hold her umbrella-ella-ella "I'm not afraid, " okay, Oscar the Grouch, chill on the couch (fuck) You got an Oscar, damn Can anyone else get some food in they mouth? (for real) They made a movie about you, you're in everybody's top ten You're not getting better with time It's fine, Eminem, put down the pen Or write an apology Over the simple fact you had to diss to acknowledge me I am the prodigy How could I even look up to you? You ain't as tall as me 5'8" and I'm 6'4", seven punches hold your head still Last time you saw 8 Mile was at home on a treadmill You were named after a candy I was named after a gangster (brr) And don't be a sucker and take my verse Off of Yelawolf's album, thank you (thank you) I just wanna feed my daughter You tryna stop the money to support her You the one always talkin' 'bout the action Text me the addy, I'm pullin' up scrappin' And I'm by my fuckin' self, what's happenin'? EST captain, salute me or shoot me That's what he's gonna have to do to me When he realizes there ain't shit he could do to me Everybody always hated me, this isn't anything new to me Yeah, there's a difference between us I got all of my shit without Dre producin' me (ayy) I know you're not used to me Usually one of your disses should ruin me But bitch I'm from Cleveland Everybody quiet this evenin', I'm readin' the eulogy (shh) Dropped an album called Kamikaze So that means he killed him Already fucked one rapper's girl this week Don't make me call Kim I'm sick of them sweatsuits and them corny hats, let's talk about it I'm sick of you bein' rich and you still mad, let's talk about it Both of us single dads from the Midwest, we can talk about it Or we could get gully, I'll size up your body And put some white chalk around it Why It Sucks # The only things MGK really makes fun of Eminem is either his age (which he does 4 times), his height, the way he dresses and how his beard is weird. In fact, he talks about his beard in the first line of the song. # MGK said Eminem should go back to ''Recovery because his last 4 albums sucked, but Recovery was actually 3 albums ago. Maybe he was counting Shady XV, but that was a compilation album. # The music video is just him rapping with a shovel or a bowl of food. # MGK says Eminem should not have security. # MGK has a terrible autotune hook. # MGK calls Eminem the greatest rapper alive in a song mocking him. # He constantly repeats "Let's talk about it". Redeeming Qualities # The beat was hard and MGK's flow was okay. # One of the disses was actually good; “Now tell me, what do you stand for? I know you can’t stand yourself. Tryin’ to be the old you so bad, you Stan yourself.” Videos Machine Gun Kelly "Rap Devil" (Eminem Diss) (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) Everything Wrong With Machine Gun Kelly's "Rap Devil" Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Diss tracks Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Machine Gun Kelly Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Boring Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats Category:2018 Songs Category:2010s